


Distract Me

by satincolt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Trans Killua, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has a nightmare about Hisoka and the only one who can comfort and distract him is Killua...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> In which Killua is basically me. The boys are about 17-18 here, so the underage warning doesn't apply imo.

The sky’s orange with trapped light pollution from Yorknew City, the snow muffling the sounds of civilization. Gon shoves his cold hands in his pockets as he shuffles through the shin-high snow, marveling at how silent and peaceful the world has become.  The worries of the Phantom Troupe fall away as he lifts his head to watch his cloudy breath drift away.  He’s always loved seeing his breath in the winter, though that hardly ever happened on Whale Island. Here, he can see it almost every time he steps outside but it never gets old, no matter how many times Killua sighs and rolls his eyes at Gon’s antics—Gon can’t help it if he feels like a cloud-breathing dragon!

Gon blinks around the column of cloudy breath fogging his vision, but it refuses to clear.  He waves a hand through it, dispersing the fog, only to find his vision is still limited to a small bubble around him.  _What’s going on?_

The snow further down the path in front of him crunches. Gon frowns into the indistinct greyness in front of him, trying to discern shapes.  _Crunch.  Crunch.  Crunch…_ the sounds grow louder. Someone must be approaching him. This doesn’t feel at all right—could this fog be the result of a Nen user?  Gon crouches into his fighting stance, eyes focused on the sounds heading towards him.

A dark, tall shape solidifies in the fog, drifting nearer. Gon’s breath catches in his throat.

_“Ne, Gon … fancy meeting you here…”_

Hisoka smirks down at him, flicking a card back and forth between two fingers.  Gon’s jaw clenches, his muscles trembling with anger and fright.  Hisoka glides closer, circling him near-silently, appraising.

_“It seems my fruit has finally ripened…”_ the razor-sharp edge of the card cuts the soft skin under Gon’s chin.  The only reason he’s aware of it is because he’s watching Hisoka’s smirk grow predatorily and because he can feel the warmth of a drop of blood beading down his neck. Hisoka leans in—

 

Gon wakes violently, body paralyzed, eyes flying to the far corner of the room, boring into the figure of Hisoka, standing just in the shadows.  Slowly, he reaches up and feels his neck.  Intact… His heart is racing. He knows how Hisoka fights; it was only a day or two ago he faced the magician on the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena.  There’s no way he can subdue Hisoka, but he could distract him long enough to escape—out the window. The drainpipe is close enough he can scale it—

—but that won’t be necessary.  Hisoka’s not there.  Was he ever…?  Gon pushes himself up with one arm raised, ready, but that corner holds nothing but shadows and a long coat hung by its hood, pointed cap perched on the hook overtop the hood. Gon’s heart slows and he fights to stop its pounding like pulling a racehorse up after a hard race. The fear, confusion, and paranoia of the dream, though, stick with him.  Is it possible Hisoka _could_ have been there?  No, no it isn’t… Gon hasn’t seen that man in almost three years.  It’s been just over five years since their duel at Heavens Arena. _Everything is ok_.

Despite that, Gon still jumps half a mile when the bedroom door opens.

“Gon?  Are you ok?” Killua pokes his head into the room, half-asleep but quickly waking up.

“Yeah,” Gon responds, glancing about the room to make _absolutely sure_ Hisoka isn’t hiding somewhere.  “We’re the only ones here, yeah?”

“Of course,” Killua says, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him.  “Do you think someone is here?  I didn’t sense any presences, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t using Zetsu—”

“I just had a bad dream, that’s all,” Gon cuts Killua off before he can get really wound up.  Gon glances at his alarm clock—it’s 3:24am.  _We should really go back to sleep…_ Gon pats the bed beside him and Killua settles down on top of the duvet, cross-legged and facing his boyfriend.

“Tell me about it,” Killua prompts, eyes bright in the darkness.  Gon rubs the back of his neck.

“Well… I thought I was twelve again, and I was playing in the snow, but then Hisoka showed up…” Gon trails off as Killua hisses.

“You don’t think he’s nearby, is he?”

“No!  I don’t know.  I’m still a little confused from the dream.  It was so realistic,” Gon admits.  Killua’s eyes narrow.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Killua darts out of the room.  Gon sighs as his boyfriend disappears, shivering in the sudden chill of the room.  Outside, the world is orangey-soft and blanketed by fresh powdery snow. It would be so peaceful, if only Gon could shake the feeling Hisoka is lurking somewhere out there like a terrifying, garishly-dressed yeti.  Yetis probably _could_ dress better than that bastard.

Gon muses to himself, staring off into space, so the touch on his arm startles him.

“Killu!  Don’t scare me like that!” Gon whisper-shouts.  Killua flashes him a sheepish smile.

“I checked the whole house and the yard; I didn’t see any signs of Hisoka or any other person.  It was just a dream, Gon.”  Gon mumbles an affirmation under his breath, glancing out the window again.

“…I guess I’ll get back to bed, then,” Killua says, pushing off the bed.

“Killua, wait!” Gon says quickly, reaching a hand out. Killua quirks an eyebrow. “Uh… how about you stay here? It’s so late and I shouldn’t sleep alone,”

“Oh?  And why’s that?”  A smile creeps into Killua’s voice.

“In case I have another nightmare! Then you can just tell me it’s not real. Distract me.  And I’m cold,” Gon says, giving Killua his biggest, brightest smile—the one he knows Killua is physically incapable of resisting. Killua sighs— _success!_

“Move over, move over,” he grumbles, pulling the covers back and crawling under them, punching the pillows into the right shape. As soon as he’s settled, though, Gon inches over to him and wraps an arm around his waist.  Killua tries to throw a questioning look over his shoulder, but that fails what with Gon’s face pressed in between his shoulder blades.

“Gon…”

“I’m _coooooold_ ,” he whines into Killua’s back.  Killua sighs and rolls his eyes, allowing Gon to throw one of his legs over Killua’s. They lie there for a minute or so and Killua has the absurd hope that _this is it, Gon’s fallen asleep_ before he feels soft, warm lips on the back of his neck. 

“Killu,” Gon breathes.  The hair on the back of Killua’s neck stands up and electricity rolls down his body, pooling in his stomach.  Killua wriggles in Gon’s grip but the teen holds him, taking his dear sweet time mouthing across Killua’s pulse, up to his jaw, across the shell of his ear.  Killua whines thinly, twisting around in Gon’s arms futilely.  Finally, Gon pecks him on the corner of his mouth.

“ _Gon,_ ” Killua whispers angrily, desperate for a _proper kiss, dammit!_   Gon chuckles and relaxes his hold enough so that Killua can face him.  The teen’s pupils are blown wide and he’s trying so hard to keep his composure, gaze like a laser on Gon’s lips.  Gon holds Killua back for a second so he can absorb Killua’s expression— _gorgeous_ —before the young assassin crushes their lips together desperately.  Killua’s lips are so warm, wet, _amazing_ and the two are moving in the perfect rhythm.  A wave of lust for Killua crashes over Gon and he pulls his boyfriend in closer so they’re completely pressed together but Gon needs to get _closer_.

Killua’s hands card through Gon’s hair, the nails on his scalp sending shivers like electric shocks down his spine. Gon opens his eyes just a bit so that he can see Killua’s face—how hard he’s concentrating!  It’s hilarious and endearing at the same time. Gon can’t help but smile into the kiss and Killua breaks away suddenly when he realizes he’s just kissing Gon’s teeth.  He gives his boyfriend a flat look and Gon responds with a sheepish grin before moving to press a trail of soft, closed kisses down Killua’s jawline to his throat. The assassin hums in his throat as Gon moves to the side of his neck, licking and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on his most sensitive spots.

“ _Oh god, Gon,_ ” Killua moans, crying out as Gon nips him, sucking at his neck hard enough to leave a mark.  Killua’s hands tug harder at Gon’s hair and Gon hums into Killua’s neck, satisfied the hunter is going to be sporting a wicked hickey tomorrow.  Gon moves up to Killua’s pulse point, just under his jaw. Killua throws his head back to give Gon access, breathing hard and murmuring breathy little _“oh, god,”_ s and _“Gon!”_ s.

Gon sits back to admire his work. Killua’s so dazed with arousal it takes him a couple of seconds to realize Gon has stopped.  He blinks up at Gon with hazy, lidded eyes, lips parted, still breathing heavily.  His hands slide down to Gon’s waist and he licks his lips as he stares up at his boyfriend. Gon suppresses a moan. He trails his fingers down from Killua’s shoulders, ghosting across his chest and down his stomach before finding his way under Killu’s thin t-shirt.  He pushes Killua’s shirt up as far as he can, revealing his chest. Gon quickly drops a few scattered kisses across Killua’s trembling abdomen before homing in on a nipple.

Killua nearly sobs as Gon closes his lips around his nipple, sucking and running his tongue over it in broad, wet strokes. It only takes a moment or two before Killua is nearly incoherent, begging Gon to touch him, he wants to come _so badly, please!_ Again, Gon sits back, purposefully grinding his arousal against Killua’s just to watch his boyfriend shudder.

“My turn,” Gon chirps.  Killua heaves a shaking sigh, completely limp on the bed, arms above his head and clutching the pillows weakly. 

“Not fair,” Killua moans.  Gon snickers.  Killua sits up and pulls Gon into a languid kiss, so far gone he can barely muster the energy to be desperate.  Gon giggles into the kiss, giving Killua a peck on the nose.  This seems to draw Killua out of his stupor a little, and he pushes Gon over backwards in a tangle of blankets and limbs and giggles; Killua dives right in after him.  His hands find Gon’s waist and he goes right for Gon’s ear, licking the outer edge of it before suckling on the lobe and drawing a heady moan from his boyfriend. Killua moves across the underside of Gon’s jaw to the other ear and Gon’s legs kick involuntarily, Killua grins into his kisses and gives Gon a few nips for good measure—the kicking legs always remind him of a puppy having a good dream.  It’s too cute.

Killua’s lips ghost down Gon’s neck and he gives a breathy, satisfied sigh that gives way to a moan as Killua mouths across Gon’s _fucking gorgeous_ collarbones, dipping his tongue into the hollow between them.  His hands run down Gon’s sides, fingers tracing the rise of each ribs, feeling Gon’s taut body shiver deliciously.  Killua ducks his head to mouth at Gon’s stomach, wet and sloppy, and looks up devilishly to find Gon watching him through heavily lidded eyes. He bites his lip and breathes across Gon’s wet skin and Gon moans like he’s about to come, his head falls back and he bucks his hips up, his arousal hitting Killua’s chin.

“I can take a hint, calm down,” Killua grumbles, tugging at the waistband of Gon’s boxers, sliding them down enough to free Gon’s cock.  Killua gives the head of it a quick kiss and Gon makes a strangled noise, hips twitching. The assassin smirks as he goes in to lick a stripe up the underside Gon’s cock and he ju _st_ gets his lips over the head when Gon cries out like he’s about to come and Killua backs off as fast as he can.  _Wow, Gon is **desperate** tonight._

“ _Aahh, Killua_ ,” Gon moans, disappointment obvious in his breathless tone. Killua drapes himself over his boyfriend so that Gon’s hardness is pressed between their stomachs, and he crosses his arms over Gon’s chest, giving the hunter a coy look.

“Mm, you’re so desperate… you would’ve come from me barely sucking you off,” Killua murmurs just to watch Gon choke and flounder, his face going red.

“N-no!” Gon protests, and Killua shifts slightly, causing friction against Gon’s trapped dick and any objection Gon had sublimates instantly, his eyes fluttering closed. Killua watches Gon a moment longer before sitting up so he can push his own boxers down.  Killua reaches a hand between his legs and _oh god he’s fucking soaking_ and he needs Gon in him _right now_. He maneuvers himself so that he’s straddling Gon’s hips, then reaches back to grab his boyfriend’s cock, guiding the head across his clit—then Gon bucks, hard, and pushes all the way inside Killua.  The white-haired teen falls onto his boyfriend’s chest, breathless, and spreads his legs as far as he can, rocking back down onto Gon hard, grinding his clit against him. The dark-skinned teen moans steadily as Killua sets the pace, pushing himself up just enough so he can see Gon’s face as bliss washes over him. 

Gon’s eyes open to see Killua, mouth open and panting, pupils blown wide and eyes half-closed with pleasure as he fucks him. Reaching up impulsively, Gon grabs at Killua’s thick mane of hair and pulls him down for a sloppy, unfocused kiss, bucking up into Killua’s silky-wet snatch off-rhythm but it doesn’t matter, they’re both so close—

Wrapping his hands around Killua’s sides, Gon pushes him up enough to break the kiss and immediately goes after Killu’s hard nipples and that’s it, Killua’s gone, coming hard and fast, clenching tight and pulsing around Gon and Gon falls backwards in a haze of ecstasy, crying out Killua’s name…

Both boys come to jelly-limbed, Gon soft inside Killua. He pulls out and Killua makes an “ick” face, smearing the fluids off his inner thighs onto the bedspread.

“Hey,” Gon protests sleepily.  “I’m going to have to wash that now…”

“You were going to have to wash it anyways…it has crumbs all over it,” Killua counters lethargically.  He retrieves a pillow and stuffs it under Gon’s head then collapses across his warm, damp chest, pulling the tangled sheets over them as best he can.  Within seconds, they’re completely knocked out.


End file.
